Final Cause
by BloodCocktail
Summary: It Involves Zexion being OOC..so sorry about that...It has my Own character. Narusixion.. Zexion's cousin..Plus Sasuke..Apparently an Adult..and Naruto..both Narusixion and Zexions cousin.


It was Four in the morning, and in one street sat a completely lit house, the disturbance of panic sweeping through the air. A girl possibly around the age of 15 paced around a smaller room of the house, her arms crossed behind her and a hint of fear apparent in her eyes. In this same room, another similar looking boy sat in the corner, his eyes glancing worriedly at the female with him, a sad smile on his face. "Nara-Chan...He's not going to come around any faster even if you do that.."  
He said a little hesitantly, drawing small patterns on the worn down floor beneath him.  
"Naruto...You know I worry about him...ever since we were born together, I cared so much for him.."  
The girl responded calmly, although her voice did not match her feeling of panic resting in her heart.

The click of a lock stopped Naruto in a sentence he was about to start, and both people turned their attention to what made the noise. A man stepped into the room, a weary appearance cast toward the two teens.  
"I'm afraid he's not awake yet...But he's completely fine."  
He exclaimed gently, a small smile of reassurance building up on his face. Narusixion sighed loudly in relief, turning to Naruto and beaming happily at him.  
"Did you hear that?! He's going to be okay!"  
She exclaimed happily, pulling Naruto into a tight embrace and laughing quietly. Naruto smiled and returned the embrace, silently thanking the heavens for keeping his cousin well. Narusixion broke from Naruto's hug and scrambled over to the man, a pleading stare to her eyes.  
"Pleeeeaaassseeee Sasu-Chan can I go see my cousin?!"  
She whined helplessly, tugging on the man's hand gently. Sasuke sighed in exasperation and nodded gently, a gentle smile spilling across his cheeks.  
"Sure you can Nara-Chan...Just try not to cause any problems."  
He replied in a friendly manner, stepping away from the door and letting Narusixion speed happily past him after squealing a thank you.

Narusixion calmly walked to the side of her cousin, sitting down gently and staring with a sad smile in his direction, brushing a stray piece of hair out of his delicate face.  
"Zexion..I know you probably can't hear me...but I really miss you.."  
She said quietly, trailing of a little as she saw Zexion stir a bit. Narusixion felt her heart speed up in joy as she leaned forward a bit, smiling gently down at the blue/silver haired male. Zexion let his eyes slide open a fraction, taking in the scene around him plus, he saw to his joy, his cousin Narusixion leaning over him with a relieved expression plastered on her face.  
"Oh my god Zexion! I missed you so much..You've missed out on so much...I--"  
She started, suddenly going quiet halfway through a sentence and feeling tears brim up in her eyes.  
"Nara...Please don't cry...I missed you too.."  
Zexion replied weakly, his throat hadn't been used for a while. Zexion carefully sat up and pulled Narusixion to him, smiling truly for the first time in ages, as he held her in a tight hug, not surprisingly getting hugged back in return.  
"I love you Cousin...You don't know how much I missed you!"  
Zexion exclaimed a little more stronger than before, whilst Narusixion smiled happily, tears running down her pale cheeks and dripping onto Zexion's shirt.  
"I love you too Zexion. And I missed you equally as much"  
She replied happily, nuzzling her cheek against his shoulder.

About 6 Hours later, a small cluster consisting of Zexion, Narusixion, Naruto and Sasuke was formed silently in the backyard, the moonlight pouring over the four in a graceful manner.  
"So Zexion, Do you feel okay?"  
Sasuke blurted out, a small look of sympathy faced in Narusixion's direction.  
"I suppose..I still have a weird feeling of Nausea frequently, not very big, and not for very long. It happens about every 2 hours."  
Zexion responded coolly, as if it wasn't a problem. Narusixion and Naruto exchanged worried glances as Zexion stared at Narusixion, a small smile creeping across his mouth. Narusixion smiled back and rested a delicate hand atop Zexion's shoulder, giving it an affectionate squeeze and kissing him on the cheek.  
"Well at least you're quite healthy cousin, none the less about the nausea."  
Narusixion spoke softly, her eyes shimmering happily at Zexion. He smiled a little at Narusixion and gently pulled her into a hug, his eyes brimming up with tears.  
"Zexion are you crying?!"  
Naruto exclaimed in surprise, inching closer to Zexion's face and squinting his eyes a little. Zexion blushed in embarrassment and hid his face behind his bangs, biting his lip a little.  
"No! I'm not Crying..Don't be silly Naruto..!"  
He blurted out loudly, trying to hold back his tears.

A loud explosion made Narusixion jump, clinging to Zexion's arm as they both looked at the now annihilated wall beside them, an obnoxiously tall mechanical device standing where it once was. It's left clawed hand swiped down viciously, claiming Narusixion into it's grip, her wails traveling through the entire neighbourhood. Zexion let out a startled yell, the mechanical device taking off down the road. Zexion clambering on a motorbike discarded on the pathway outside, taking off in a hurry after the unknown giant, unshed tears stinging his eyes.  
"NARA-CHAN!! I CAN'T LOOSE YOU!!"  
He screamed frantically, his eyes widened in utter shock, as he sped relentlessly down the road after his Cousin, the only one he truly loved the most in his family.  
Narusixion carelessly screamed in a high pitcher manner as she was carried rather raggedly through the sky, her stomach tying itself in knots.  
"Ugh...gunna be sick.."  
She whispered to nobody in particular, squinting at the rather small Zexion tailing the robot-like being, a small slither of hope lacing itself into her eyes.

"Zexion...".


End file.
